Infinity X
���������������� �� Summary Infinity X '''is a sentient pocket reality, with immeasurable power. Within the Bluebelle universe, she is an almost unstoppable force who assists Keoa with her mission to eradicate the two overruling factions controlling mankind. Appearance and personality Having no physical body, Infinity X chooses to take the form of a girl. She is a peculiar character that is incredibly intelligent and wise, but sometimes she prefers to go the long way about things rather than the short, as she believes this to be 'resourceful'. Altough Infinity X is a pocket reality with no real form, she still has a mind. Not a brain, no. Her mind is essentially a ball of energy that is at the core of herself. She still struggles with her psychological well-being and suffers from problems such as Schizophrenia and Dimentia. This is due to a malfunction in The Essence that caused some Astrales originating from it to have these difficulties. Being a 'walking reality' as Max Conwell described it, she can absorb others, and let them live inside of her. She is also able to free this being free anytime she chooses. Infinity X is primarily focused on helping others, mainly the protagonist Keoa. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least 2-A Name: '''Infinity X '''Origin: Bluebell Comics Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as female Age: '''Inapplicable, exists beyond time '''Classification: Sentient Pocket Reality, Astrales Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can always return as long as The Essence, the origin of the multiverse, continues to exist), Regeneration (High-Godly. Even if the totality of her existence and it's plane of reality were removed, she would always return while The Essence exists), Reality Warping, Teleportation (Can manifest at any location in the multiverse at will), True Flight, Mind Manipulation (Should be similar to the likes of the Angels, who can brainwash the minds of entire planets at once), Space-Time Manipulation (Astrales of Infinity X's caliber are able to overwrite space-time on a universal scale, or potentially even greater), Energy Manipulation (Able to manipulate any form of energy present within her), Soul Manipulation (Far weaker Astrales have shown themselves capable of annihilating souls with normal attacks, as well as soul-ripping large amounts of people with ease), Life and Death Manipulation (Scaling from lesser Astrales, who are capable of governing life and death on a large scale), Acausality (Astrales exist beyond space and time, do not perceive it linearly, and are completely unaffected by the collapse of space-time) Void Manipulation (Her normal attacks are capable of destroying nonexistence itself. Able to manipulate the Prime Nothing, which erases everything it comes into contact with, even metaphysical information) Absorption (Should be similar to other Astrales on her level, who are able to absorb almost anything, from people or universes, to concepts and memories), Telepathy and Telekinesis (At least universal in scale), Causality Manipulation (Her regular attacks are capable of destroying causality, driving it into nothing in the process), Matter Destruction (Scaling from lesser Astrales, whose anger creates waves of destruction that eradicate matter), Information Manipulation (Able to influence all reality in the past, present, and future simultaneously, can also destroy it with the waves of destruction her presence emits when angry), Law Manipulation (Her normal attacks are able to destroy the laws of space-time), Non-Corporeal (As an Astrales, she does not exist physically, and exists only as a form of information beyond space-time) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level+ '''(Should be comparable to other Astrales of her caliber like the Four Voices, who are able to manipulate the Structure, which is the foundation of the entire multiverse, which has been shown to contain an infinite number of universes) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''normally (As an Astrales, she exists beyond all space and time, and in fact exists after it has ended, in fact, killing her is no good as it is like killing her past self and not her gestalt whole) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Level+ Durability: Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: '''Multiverse Level+ '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Psychological difficulties. '''Feats: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/ Techniques: '''Infinity X will usually teleport behind whatever she is fighting and attack (this is how she usually begins a battle). Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters